Chocolate, Roses, And Sappy Girlfriends
by Dragonsrule18
Summary: College finals have just ended and Chara's worn to a frazzle. But a romantic surprise from her girlfriend might just brighten her day. Set in the Storyshift AU with very minor mentions of Storyshift Pacifist Route. Prompt from 100 Romantic Things To Do With Your Partner.


Chocolate, Roses, And Sappy Girlfriends

 **Just a shameless, fluffy Storyshift Charisk drabble/oneshot I wrote. It's based on a prompt in 100 Romantic Things To Do with Your Partner. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review letting me know what you think!**

...

Chara sighed as she walked back to the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Frisk. It was late and she was exhausted, cursing that all her finals had to be on the same freaking day. She had practically pulled an all nighter with Frisk studying for them and it still felt like she had to guess on half the questions. All she wanted was a hot bath, a warm meal, and to snuggle with Frisk in bed until they both fell asleep.

And then as she climbed up the stairs and tiredly walked to their door, she noticed a bag of Hershey's Hugs hanging on the doorknob.

For the first time that day, a smile appeared on her face as she picked up the bag of chocolately goodness. She opened the door, expecting to see Frisk waiting for her.

Frisk was nowhere in sight. But her girlfriend had clearly set up a surprise. The lights were dimmed and tiny vanilla scented candles in little glass jars rested on the stand near the door where they kept their keys as well as their coffee table, giving the room a romantic glow. There was a trail of Chara's favorite caramel Hershey's Kisses and rose petals leading through the living room and towards the bathroom.

Chara let out a giggle as she took off her hoodie, hung it up, and then followed the trail, picking up each Hershey's kiss as she went, stuffing some in her mouth and the rest in her pockets. She opened the bathroom door and looked inside.

The bathtub was lined with roses and filled to the brim with hot water and Chara's favorite bubble bath. A card rested on the floor, a poorly drawn red heart on the front of the white paper.

She picked it up and read it.

 ** _Now that I have hugged you before you got in the door, kissed the ground you walked on, and showered you with roses, will you be mine forever?_ **it read in what could be described at Frisk's best and rather messy attempt at caligraphy.

It was mushy, it was cheesy, it was probably the sappiest thing she had ever read in her life, and Chara couldn't stop smiling. Frisk really knew how to brighten her day.

"Do you like it?" a voice asked from the door.

Chara turned to see Frisk standing there, a shy look in her brown eyes.

Chara giggled. "I think this is the cheesiest thing you've ever done." She went to Frisk, who was now blushing deeply, and pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her lips. "I love it."

Frisk smiled happily. "I knew you were stressed over finals. I wanted to cheer you up."

"You always do, you mushy dork." Chara teased gently, kissing her again.

Frisk happily kissed back. "I love you, Chara."

"Love you too, partner." She cuddled the girl who had stolen her heart ever since she had stumbled out of the ruins and into Chara and Asriel's life four years ago. Chara smiled as she remembered how she had pranked Frisk by holding out a fake hand for her to shake, then letting it go and screaming when Frisk took it. The poor kid had fallen on her butt and screamed as well when she saw the bright red ketchup on the end of the hand. She had pouted when Chara laughed at her, but then laughed as well. Chara remembered how she had thought that laugh was adorable, and had immediately started flirting with Frisk, causing her to blush bright red, which of course made Chara flirt with her even more just to see that pretty blush.

Chara was so caught in her memories that she almost missed her girlfriend's next words, but she focused on Frisk again when she started to speak.

"Now, why don't you relax and I'll make you some nice hot soup while you take your bath? I know you're probably exhausted." Frisk told her as she kissed Chara's cheek and started to let her go, only to have Chara gently pull her back.

"OR...We order takeout and you help me with my bath." Chara suggested with a seductive smile which turned into a grin when Frisk blushed deeply and nodded eagerly. Even after four years, it was just as easy to get her pretty mirror to blush. She wrapped her arm around Frisk and drew her towards the bath. She was going to show her love EXACTLY how much she loved her surprise.

...

 **This is the prompt the story is based on.**

 **107\. While your lifemate is out, put a bag of Hershey hugs on the door knob. Put rose petals mixed with Hershey kisses on the floor leading to the bathroom with the lights off. Candles for your light lined up all the way to the bathroom also. Two dozen roses lined all over the bathtub. With a card in plain view. And on the card write " Now that I have hugged u before u walked in the door, kissed the ground that you walk on, and showered you with roses. Will you be mine 4-ever." – Joseph Wade Stepp**


End file.
